


Embrace of Frost

by YukiNoodle



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst, Demons, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Persons, Post-Apocalypse I guess, Post-War, Survival, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiNoodle/pseuds/YukiNoodle
Summary: Note: Title, rating, and tags are WIPIn the dead of winter, Rin and the others are trying to survive after the world was overturned by war against demons. In the midst of worldwide reconstruction, supplies are scarce and demons still linger in the streets, making every block a potential danger. Those in higher power and Mephisto Pheles are using their talents to provide everyone with needed supplies and rations. But unfortunately, they aren't received easily. Runs are particularly done by strong and able bodies to get around the dangerous streets and retrieve the rations sent to them from aerial deliveries. Rin's twin brother, Yukio, went out on a run... and has never returned. And so begins this tale. As Rin and the others try to find the younger Okumura, they also face the life-threatening dangers of winter and the clutches of demons.Again, I'm so sorry ^~^ WIP and the summary and such may or may not be subject to change as I was never rly good at writing a summary/synopsis until after I write the whole story pretty much xDThis is to wish a Merry Christmas to Grillantho! Enjoy!
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji, Okumura Yukio/Shima Renzou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Ao no Exorcist Secret Santa 2020





	Embrace of Frost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grillantho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grillantho/gifts).



Rin shivered a little as he stressfully watched the pot simmer on the stove. He hugged his jacket closer to himself as he watched his own breath leave his lips in a cloud ahead of him. He wasn’t cold necessarily. He was never really bothered by cold temperatures, snow, or winter. The demon found himself filled with anxiety. Dark circles shadowed his lower eyelids, signaling the sleep he had lost as of late. Boiling soup splashed on his hand, making him hiss and wince before he swiftly grabbed the spoon and stirred the pot whilst he turned the heat down. He dazed out so much that the broth was boiling over, and he did all he could to get it back to a desirable level. After saving the food he almost burned, Rin’s ears twitched at the sound of a door opening and shutting followed by teeth chattering of another male. The demon glanced over his shoulder to see Ryuji walk into the kitchen with a small frown on his face; frowns were a common expression from everyone the past couple weeks. Without greeting, Rin opened his arms to Suguro after the said male hung up his coat.

“Any luck, Bon? …” Rin’s voice quivered lightly in combined hope and fear. Suguro gave a small, sad smile as he accepted Rin’s open arms, wrapping his own arms around the shorter demon male. He pressed his chapped lips against Rin’s forehead and rubbed his back with a gentle palm.

“Unfortunately no… we got nothin’…” Ryuji heard Rin sigh in such a way as if that answer was expected but still disappointing all the same. Suguro continued to frown as he stroked Rin’s back lightly over and over again.

“And… How is Renzo? …” Rin glanced up at his lover with clouded eyes.

“He still hasn’t said much, and he is still staying up all hours of the night trying to find some leads.”

“He hasn’t eaten in a while either, has he?”

“I don’t think any of us have,” Bon remarked.

“He didn’t eat last time I was able to make something.” Rin buried his face in Suguro’s shoulder with a shudder of his breath, making the said male rub his back again.

“I’ll make him eat this time… we need our energy up. I will be going on another run tomorrow.” This statement made Rin look up at Ryuji with determination.

“I’m going too.” His tail wrapped around Suguro’s wrist. Ryuji grew hesitant about the idea.

“No. Those flames are a dead giveaway and would do nothing but attract attention from other demons. If you resort to using them, who knows what’ll happen while we’re out there?"

With a furrow of his brow in agitation. Rin stepped away and stirred the soup again, turning the burner on a low heat and watching the liquid simmer. His tail released Ryuji’s wrist and the demon sighed in exasperation, fiery blue eyes finally traveling back to his lover.

“I am not gonna just keep sitting here, Bon. I’m not gonna give up on my brother.”

“I’m not asking you to give up on him. But I don’t want you coming with us until we at least find something.”

“And when will that be? You haven’t found anything in two weeks! Let me help find Yukio!”

“It’s too risky!”

As the two bickered, a sudden stomp on the ground interrupted them.

“Both of you cut it out will ya?”

The two turn around to see a mildly irritated Shura. Her crimson hair was disheveled, and she hugged her floral robe closer to her body to keep warm. It was easy to tell that she too was exhausted. They all were.

“We need to keep our heads. And stop being so loud, the others are trying to rest til dinner. Arguing isn’t going to help find Yukio either.” At her statement, Rin and Ryuji paused before looking away with frowns on their faces. Rin turned back to the pot and stirred it slowly before turning the heat off.

“It’s done now… Both of you can get a bowl. I’ll get the others…” Rin rested the ladle on the side of the pot before he stumbled away from the stove. At the last moment, Ryuji grabbed him, making him look over his shoulder depressively. The taller male pulled him closer into a tight hug.

“Rin… I promise… We will find him.” Rin said nothing in return just yet. His arms shakily wrapped around Suguro and he closed his eyes.

“… I know… I want to go with you… please…” Rin gripped him tighter. Suguro’s eyes traveled to Shura who was silent this whole time before he let go of Rin.

“We’ll talk about that later… Right now, we should get the others and eat before the food gets cold.”

After a long pause, Rin gave a final nod before heading to the other room. Within a few minutes, he awoke Shiemi, Izumo, Takara, and Konekomaru. As they all returned to the kitchen, Renzo came out of a vacant room with bags under his eyes. Everyone turned to see him, and they couldn’t help but look away again once they caught sight of his sorrowful figure. Rin grabbed bowls for everyone to serve them. His head was spinning violently, and he couldn’t get his brother off of his mind. A lump developed in his throat. He felt so useless and hurt. There didn’t seem to be much hope left. Suguro’s hand on his shoulder snapped him back into reality and the demon quickly shook his head before speaking, his voice low and solemn.

“Lets eat…”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's so short! I'll try to update when I can! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter!


End file.
